


𝑅

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: <3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	𝑅

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like im slowly dying.

Tubbo's POV

„ I-um I love you, no that’s too soon- you met this girl this afternoon, OKAY fuck- “  
“ Tommy, it’s okay, I love you too. “  
“ Then it’s okay if I do this? ”

The blonde boy grabbed his waist while leaning into to kiss me on the forehead “ My hand looks so good around your waist ” I melted into Tommy’s kiss, giving him permission to explore going more and more into the kiss making it further sexual, I gazed into Tommy's face with lust in my eyes. We both wanted more, so we continued. Tommy then he slowly whispered in my ear in a warm tone “ Are you sure you want to do this, I won’t go hard on you~ “ I started unbuttoning my pants trying to stay calm, but I was shivering too much “Don’t hide from me, I want to see your body ” “ A-alright, but can you do it? I don’t think can don’t by myself… “ I said with embarrassment “ O-oh alright. ” he said softly taking my pants slower and his shorts too “ So are you- “ “ Y-yes! ” I said “ Alright, ” he  
said taking his clothes off too as he pinned me on the bed. There was no going back.

“ Okay I’m gonna stretch you so…where is the lube?” “ Under the bed ” “ Heh, not a good hiding spot but alright ” He started adding one finger, I let out a moan then as fast as I could cover my mouth “ I didn’t know you were that sensitive” he added another finger and then a third making moan more as the pleasure became unbearable and the pain going away. He pulled me in a hug as I just sat there moaning, my legs were Shaking like crazy ” “ You k? “ “ Huh?! yea,you’re doing great I just can’t believe that we are doing this, that’s all” “A-alright, ” he said smiling a little “then let’s do this the best fucking night of your life” He kissed me as he continued to take his boxers off and mine off, He lubbed his cock as he pushed it slowly inside of me.”A-ghn~ Nn-ngh~!” I moaned as my body twitched “Tell me when I can move alright” he said as he whined with stress in his voice, he wanted more, and quick. A little silence stayed between us so I can get more comfortable.

“Alright. You can continue” He looked at my eyes with a different type of look like he is gonna break me in a second. He started pushing in me faster and faster making me twitch and whine with pleasure closing my eyes slowly. “Why are you fantasizing about the thing that you have right now?” he said in a playful voice, I covered my face trying not to blush but he grabbed my hands as he kissed me slipping his tongue in “ F-Fuck you feel amazing when I’m inside ” I moaned as I touched myself. He started to get closer to my neck, feeling his breathing next to my shoulder made me a little scared but then he holds my hand, he leaves a bite on my neck making a big hickey as I moaned. I was at my limit and he was too probably “Tommy I-I am im gonna-“ “it’s okay Tubs I’m close too” I didn’t even finish the sentence as I cummed, Tommy pushed into me a little more he came too.

We changed our clothes and the blanket then Cuddled “ Sorry I waited such a long time to say I love you- “ “ Are you serious! Tommy, I couldn’t even begin, I can’t even say I love you without having a goddamn panic attack or some shit like that!” He just looked at me for some seconds then giggled as I put an extra blanket on us trying to get more comfy. ‘I just can’t get mad at you can I?’ I smiled continuing to talk with him.


End file.
